


Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

by LemonTreeBears



Series: Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Adult baby, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety Attacks, Baby bottle, Comforting, Crying, Daddy Phil, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Headspace, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Headspace, Love, Mama Melinda May, Milk, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Wetting, bottles, mama may, nappies, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Skye's been hiding a secret, a secret that everyone's been patiently waiting for to come out.“I… I’m… Sorree…” Was all Skye could muster.“We know sweetheart, we know.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really rough thought, but I really wanted to write it out and get some feedback on. I haven't written in a while and would love if you guys could tell me if this storyline seems good enough to work on chapter by chapter? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> I've decided to turn this into a series, so please do head on over to the series to get part 2. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Skye has been on the plane for 3 weeks now and so far all has been going well. She’s broken off all contacts to her old life and she’s now starting afresh. Afresh… That was good, wasn’t it? Was it? Afresh meant all alone. All alone until one night… 

What was it?

Everyone was back in their bunk, but as usual, Coulson and May were last to actually fall asleep. Skye felt restless, so she made her way out to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk. And there it happened. 

Her hand slipped and glass shattered, milk spilt all over the kitchen floor. Skye stood in shock, frozen. She looked up at the carton of milk then back down onto the ground at the accident she’s just made. But instead of cleaning up the spilt milk just like any other accidents, Skye’s body went limp and she fell to the ground and cradled herself into her knees and whimpered. Her body began to tremor, but it wasn’t until she heard a familiar voice say her name did she really tremble. 

“Skye?” The voice said once more “Skye?” She tried again. But to no avail. Not once did the young hacker show any response to her name being called”

“Skye, there no need to cry over spilt milk” Agent May said in her usual ‘AGENT’ firm voice.  
“Skye? What’s wrong?” Another voice chimed in. “It’s alright, it’s just a little spilt milk like May said. We’ll get it cleaned up in no time. Is something bothering you?” Ah, A.C. Skye thought to herself, but despite the somewhat comforting voice, she couldn’t make herself face either of them. Not after what she’s done. 

Coulson gave her time to answer, but since she didn’t he walked away to grab a cleaning cloth while May thought it best to ‘comfort’ the girl.

“Skye it’s late, go to bed so you can get up early for training, I’ll clean it up. It’s fine.” May said as sympathetic as the calvary like her could sound. 

That didn’t seem to help, in fact, it only made Skye’s shoulder shudder more as her whimpers turned into muffled wails. 

At this exact moment, FitzSimmons arrived at the scene and now both seemed to wonder as well. Neither said anything until Phil returned. When Coulson returned he simply sighed but first turned to the young agents. “What do you think Jemma, we on track?”

“The stress is pushing her to her limits Pa-Sir, 3 week without letting herself go isn’t healthy at all. She’ll crash harder for longer, and it’ll put her off post for at least a month, if she keeps going on ignoring the symptoms. Medically, she needs rest, psychologically, she needs… She needs” Jemma stumbled on her words, fidgeting with the hem of her pjs.

“I know…” Phil sighed and with an empathic look, he asked Fitz to escort Jemma back to their room for the night. 

He stepped back into the picture and pulled her partner a few steps away from the scene to question “Why is she crying harder than when I left… What did you say to her May?” 

“I didn’t make her cry harder, I told her it’s fine and go sleep so she could go train tomorrow. How's that wrong Phil…” May let out a puff of air to show her displease.

Phil sighed once more and whispered “May, we talked about this, we have to let her come out to us and make her feel comfortable, she’s vulnerable and obviously overstressed. Jemma said she’s hitting rock bottom, so we gotta pull her out. She needs someone ASAP. I know how you CAN be, and you know the kind of May she needs. Not Agent-I’ll-whip-your-ass thats for sure. Go try again! I know you can do it. This is your chance.” So with a soft shove to the back, May kneeled down and tried again.

 

But the second her knee made contact with the cold floor, she knew instantly that the young hacker wasn’t crying over spilt milk, but of something much more innocent. May looked up at the within-arms-length Phil and with a soft tap, gestured his eye-line towards the wet patch around her knee. They both sighed for the umpteenth time this moment. 

May’s facial expression softened along wiht her stance. She ignored the wet patch and took a seat directly in front of the curled up latter and with a comforting voice you’d only ever hear from mothers on tv, she whispered. “Skye, sweetheart, it’s okay. Accidents happen and we know it’s not your fault. Skye. Sweetheart, can you look at me? Please?” May patiently waited till both their eyes met. 

“Hi sweetheart. There’s no need to be afraid. Phil and I are here to help you, it’s alright.” May soothed. 

“I… I’m… Sorree…” Was all Skye could muster behind her tears. 

“We know sweetheart, we know.” May continued to soothe the hiccuping child. 

“Is it alright if I gave you a hug?” May opened her arms. Gesture almost welcoming. 

Skye nodded shyly. So May pulled the young girl close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her. She parted her hair away from her eyes and at the same time gently nudged her partner’s foot. Seeing him smile wide as a clown. But he also took this as cue to join the heart-warming scene below. 

“Skye, dear, it’s okay, we know..." He paused then said "Would it be alright if we offered to take care of you?” He said, voice soft and smooth as butter. 

“Me… you want T’care me? But… No… I bad I not ‘serve care. I sorry.” Skyes eye filled with tears once more but never once did she refuse comfort, rather curled in deeper to the figure housing her fear. 

“Skye, you’re not bad. You might have done a bad thing before, but the past gone. Yesterday is history, tomorrow, is a mystery, today, it’s a gift, thats why its called the present. Isn’t that what Master WuGui says from your favourite Panda show? Skye, sweetheart, we want to give you this gift of love and family. You’re not the only know who benefits from love. Can I tell you a secret? I really love being a mommy. I…” Before May could continue FitzSimmons again, without invitation blurted out “It’s true! Mummy IS the best!" Having forgotten all about keeping barriers, and all about wanting a baby sister they continued. "We'll play with you! We'd love a baby sister! We can do everything together! And with mummy together! She plays with us, cares for us, reads to us, watches movie with us, pranks with us, but most of all, she loves us no matter what.” They both said in unison. Sounding almost rehearsed. 

Phil walked over behind the young agents and with a hand on each shoulder and agreed. “Thats right. We love you no matter what. Even when you stay up 2 hours past your bed time and burst in on someone else’s private conversations. He chuckled as the two said their sorries. 

“I’ll forgive you this time, because you were only trying to help. Off to bed now you two. I don’t want to see you a third time tonight till the morning. Night night." And with a big hug, off they went.

Skye watched intently as the two giggled their way back to their bunks. She let her eyes wonder as Phil made his way back her forepart. “So, what do you say kiddo? Ready to get cleaned up? Don’t worry, May will help you.” He spoke as he let out both palms to help her up to her feet. She stood but couldn’t help but look back down at the mess she made. 

With a soft touch to her chin, May lifted her head to face her own and with such grace for the women named the cavalry, she spoke. “It’s alright, mama’s got you.” 

Throughout the whole process from getting cleaned up to getting dressed, Skye never said a single word. It wasn’t till May settled Skye into bed between her chest and pulled her in with the obvious baby bottle of milk on the night stand and the Kung Fu Panda story book in hand did she finally close her eyes and under her breath whispered “mama”.


	2. Not a chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a chapter sorry, just an odd thought to occurred to me. Considering starting a new series based on this idea. Perhaps a series that exists before this one.

It has just occurred to me that doing Season 1 episode 14 when Skye gets shot and Phil tells the doctor they're her family, it kind of makes sense why it's so easy to get attached to the show and build/connect emotions to it. Skye was shown to have a Chinese mum and American dad, but just like her "SHIELD(aka "real") family, Phil and May fit perfectly into their roles... It's never occurred to me 'till now... And Jemma and Fitz... I'm considering Turing them into Phil's ex-wife's children which her wife left him because of his job, and then now Phil and May married and they have 2 family coming one ... Interesting ...


End file.
